The love of my life
by EvanHozumii
Summary: What happens when Kalona finally reachs Zoey? Erik, Aphrodite, and the gang try to get zoey back, and when they find her. They realize that she's pregnant. Is it Erik's? Kalona's? They wait in anticipation. Filled with action, LEMONS, AND MORE LEMONS. R
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this story, I will continue this, so please R&R. And I have one more thing to saw, LEMONS!

**ZPOV**

I was wandering down the, dark, damp hallow halls of the tunnels, where many of us are calling home. Every time I walk these halls, i want to just 'bump' into Erik, but i knew that couldn't emotionally take the pain.

_What was that?_ I whipped around, listening for the sound that startled me. Sounds echoed throughout the corridors often, but no one's immune to them all.

The sounds of footsteps eased my panicked state. It was probably just Stevie Rae again, seeing if i was OK, she usually did this when i was down here.

"Stevie Rae, I'm fine! I just want to be left alone." I yelled down into the darkness. I turned around and kept walking, but had to stop once again. Those foot steps weren't Stevie Rae's, I guess my wish came true, cause standing right in front of me was Erik. I looked away, not daring to look into his eyes, I didn't want to see the shame, the pain and suffering that i have caused him.  
" Hi, Erik," I mumbled.

" Zoey" With that he walk past me and kept going, but i knew that i couldn't leave it at that. I would need to patch up, or at least try, to save our relationship.

" Erik, wait!" I paused. " I-I'm so sorry, sorry for every thing that has happened between us. I selfishly went after something that i knew that i couldn't have, then he took advantage of me, just because of Neferet. I want, no need you to forgive me. I can't stand this anymore, you're the only one for me, the only one, you're my soul mate and i know that, Erik, i want you back!" I could feel the sting of tears that threatened to escape their entrapment. But i wasn't strong enough, the spilled over, and quiet sobs racked my body. I felt Erik's hand under my chin. He lifted my chin up to look at him, but as soon as i saw those eyes, i looked away, ashamed once again of what i had done.

" Z, please, stop crying. I hate to see you cry. I'm sorry to" _I'm sorry, what the hell did he just say?_ I looked up to see him face soft and composed like it usually was.  
" What?"

" You heard me, I'm sorry to, i should have acted like that, i should have known better, i didn't mean all those things i said, especially when i called you a slut. I let my feelings get the better of me, and i took it out on you. That's why I'm sorry." He tilted my chin up a little more than kissed me. One more tear rolled down my cheek, i was happy now, knowing that Erik had forgiven me, maybe he forgave me long ago. He broke away and licked the tear that was trailing down my face.

" I love you Erik, and nothing will change that" He kissed me again, i weaved my hands through his hair. He pressed his hands on my back to pull me closer to his chest.

" I love you to" He kissed again and again. He moved his way passed my jaw line, and tucked his face between my head and my shoulder, kissing, nibbling and sucking on one point. I silently moaned as he playfully bit me. We shuffled to the wall.

" I think that we should get a room "

" I agree," I heard Erik panted. He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall. We shared the occasional kiss on the way. To me, this took way to long, we finally made it, he lightly pushed me into the room which i suspected was the room he and Dallas shared. He pushed me onto the mat that lay there, waiting for us.

He climbed on top of me, which made me inch closer to the mattress. He hovered over me, trailing kisses across my clothes.

" I think that these should go don't you?" he started to undo my belts, the time he took to just get off was painful, i knocked his hands aside, and started to do it myself.

" Someone's in a rush now aren't we?" He slide my pants off. " Sit up" he ordered. I did as he said and sat up. He brought my shirt over my head. He threw it across the room, and started to massage my breasts. I wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him as passionately as i could.  
I released a soft moan as he nipped at my right breast.

" Erik, I need you, now. Get up!" I demanded.

" Oh a woman with dominance, i like that," he said in a sexy seductive tone. I sat up and started to undo his belt. Which to me was taking longer than i thought again. I then undid his buttons and zipper, pulling down his pants, so that the only this that was holding up from ravishing each other was thin pieces of fabric. I started to pull down the boxers, but a hand came down and stopped me, a low growl escaped my chest.

" I'm not showing me, until you show me you"

" That's not fair and you know it" I complained. But i obliged and stood up, i shimmied down out of my red satin underwear and stepped out of them. " I'm done, know it's your turn." He lifted up his eyebrow.

"Well i guess that you followed my demands, i must now follow my own," he stood up and then grabbed the elastic of his yellow Joe boxers, and then started to pull them down, i could tell that he wanted this as much as i did because of the nice little tent that was pitched up in his boxers. But that picture was soon placed with another one. He pulled the boxers down to expose the manhood of my soul mate. My lover. I smirked at the now fully exposed member that was close to my face. He smiled back. I scuttled my way over to him and took his cock into my hands and started to move it up and down, pumping.

He moaned at the new found ecstacy. I continued to pump, but i grew tired of it, i genitally gave him butterfly kissed on his tip.

" Z, that was amazing for our first time," he panted.

" Oh, I'm not done yet" i then bit my lip. I opened my mouth then took him. He gasped, now knowing what i was planning to do. I slipped his member as far as my mouth would allow. I started to bob my head down and up. He started to moan louder, which then mad me moan. The vibration from my mouth vibrated through his cock.

" Z, you gotta stop, I'm gonna cum soon" but i didn't stop, i sucked and bobbed even faster. His body quivering.

" Uhg Zoey!" he shouted then shot his hot seed down my throat, i drank it down. I then stood up, and then kissed him hard. " That was amazing, i think it's now your turn" he pushed me down onto the matress, i giggled as i fell onto the matress. He knelt down at my legs, i opened them up to gain him access. He looked up at me and growled.

He started to kiss up my thigh, and around my pussy. I bucked my hips, hoping that he got the hint, which he did. He licked my folds, which made me buck again. He opened my folds up, and started to lick my clit, i moaned at the sensation. He darted his tounge in and out, i bit my lip so i wouldn't scream. He added a finger so that he could stretch me out before he took me for his own. He added another finger, then another. I intertwined my fingers through his hair, and pulled bringing him up to my face, I gave him a passionate kiss, and licked his lips. He pulled away, and tucked his head in the crook of my neck, he nibbled sucked and licked, i couldn't take it anymore.

" Erik please" i whimpered.

" Please what Zoey?"

" You know what i want!" i screamed.

" I won't know if you don't tell me"

" Erik stop being a jackass and take me already!"

" If your going to put it that way, then your wish is my comand" he sarcastically said. I slapped him upside the head. "What the hell was that for?"

" For you being a ass, now Erik please" i begged. He shifted his body weight, and placed his tip at my entrance. He looked up at me, I smiled and nodded, he slide himself into me, i whimpered from the pleasure, and from the small tinge of pain. He went at a slow pace at first.

" Ugh, Erik, faster, harder!" I moaned. He moved faster, and harder as time progressed, I wrapped my arms around his back, digging in my nails. He pumped in and out, grunting and groaning.

" Ugh... Zoey... you're so tight" he said between breathes. " Zoey, i want you... you to ride me!" He stopped. I turned around, and smirked over at him. Crawling up to him, Ipushed him down to the ground. I stood up, and hovered above Erik's crotch. I lowered myself upon him, and gasped at the pleasure. _How come it didn't feel like this with Loren?_

" Erik, I love you!" I gasped. I rocked back and forth. I did mean what i said, when he wasn't being so overprotective, he was sweet, kind, loving, and a complete gentlemen. I had no problem imagining my future with him.

" I love you to Zoey" he said through grided teeth, I matched his pumping by bringing myself back down on him. I took my breasts and started to massage them, but it wasn't enough. I reached down to my clit and started to rub circles, making me throw my head back and moan. " Z, I'm so close!"

" So am I!" I came down one more time, my orgasm over took me, my walls tightened, milking his cock as i came, i could feel him spill himself into me. I collasped beside him, and nuzzled into his chest. He brushed my hair from my face, and genelty kissed me on the forehead.

" Z, can you do me a favor?"

" Anything Erik" I said, my eyes closed.

" Imprint with me" I opened my eyes. That wasn't even in the form of a question, was it? I looked up at him. He was looking down at me with hope in his eyes. I looked down contiplating if i should. I mean, should I? I know the pain of an imprint, and what about Heath. I don't want to hurt him again. But then Erik is my love, there's nothing I wouldn't do for him. I looked back at him. Ready to give him my answer. I smiled at him.

" Of course Erik," he smiled me, and kissed me. He took his thumb and cut a sharp line ubove my right breast, I winced at the slight pain. He licked the cut, making me moan in pleasure. I sliced a cut on his neck, and started to suck. We kept going, the waves of lust were over powering. But that was soon cut short, i could feel some pain, and i stopped, which then made Erik stop.

_Why Zo?_ I heard but just a whispered in my head. I could again, feel the tears sting at my eyes. A single tear spilled over.

" Zoey? What's wrong?," he asked in a rush. More tears.  
One word.

" Heath," I whispered. He brushed my tear away with his lips.

" It's gonna OK, he'll get over it, Zoey you got to remember that. If he really loves you. As much i hate to say that. He'll get over it." Sniffling i nodded in agreement. If Erik was right, which i knew that he was, Heath would get over it. Again. 'Cause he loved me, and he always would.

**Well i hope that you liked this, it was my first lemon filled chapter. So help me out by reviewing, so press that cute little butoon, and review fopr me pleaz! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
ZPOV

I opened my eyes to see Erik getting dressed. I looked him over, he looked over at me before i could speak.  
" Good morning" he smiled. " Sorry i woke you up" he whispered.  
" No, no. I'm glad that you woke me up, i gotta talk to the others. I'm planning to go back to the school," i whispered back.  
" Zoey! You can't go back to the school, it's to dangerous. You can't go alone. Z, you can't do this. Promise me that you won't!" he hissed.  
I stood up, not caring to bring the blanket up with me. I marched over to my clothing. " Erik you can't tell me what to do. I have to stop this. I don't care if it kills me, i need to save every one. It's up to me, Erik, if _you_ love me, you would tell me not to save the world. I need you to believe in me, and not worry. OK?" i explained. He hung his head.  
" Yes," he mumbled like a kid that just lost an argument. i caressed his cheek, and moved his head to look at mine. I lightly kissed him, he smiled right away. Which was my intention to do to him. ' I love you' i mouthed to him.  
" I love you to, and i always will. " He pulled his pants on and walked out the door. I watched the door for a minute before i got dressed. I started to put my bra on, when someone put their arms around my waist, and nuzzled my neck, kissing it. I giggled.  
" Come back for more?" i asked.  
" Why of course, always." My eyes went wide. That wasn't Erik, Heath or Stark. " What's the matter, my beautiful A-ya" I screamed and turned around. No one was there. I looked around, hyperventilating. I heard people running down the hall. Erik was first to come in the room.  
" What's wrong?" he asked in a rush.  
" Nothing."  
" Bullshit Zo," Heath pipped up from the back.  
" Shut the fuck up asshole!" Erik yelled.  
" Your not the fucking boss of me, you fucking pussy," they kept throwing words back at each other, till i couldn't take it anymore.  
" Both of you, shut the FUCK up!" i yelled. Everyone went quiet and looked at me.  
" Did she _just_ swear." I met eyes with Aphrodite.  
" Aphrodite" i warned.  
" Shutting up," she said and sunk herself into Darius's body. I hyperventilated again, this time in anger. My god, _are boys always this annoying? _I walked over to the bed, and sat down on it, thinking of what had just transpired. _How could Kalona DO that?_  
_Cause your drawn to me my love,_ i gasped. He can't do this, he was never able to before.  
" Zoey, what _happened?_" Stevie Rae asked in her Okie twang.  
_I'll be with you soon my love_, his voice echoed through my head.  
" Nothing, I'll tell you later. Right now, i need everyone to go to the main corridor. I need to talk to you guys about something." They all gave me a concerned look, and left. I brushed of my anxiety and fear then followed them. I walked in to the corridor, they were all sitting, except Erik who came up to me, he tightly squeezed me.  
" So what did you want to talk about young Priestess?" Darius asked.  
" Well before i start i don't any, ANY interruptions. This is very important," i looked around. " Where's Heath?"  
" Football boy went to cool off" Shaunee stated. I groaned.  
" Fine, I'll fill him in later. I'm going to make this short. I'm going back to the school." A loud uproar from everyone filled the tunnels. Lots of, what the fucks and no your not were screamed at me. _Ugh! __what did i say about no interruptions? _"GUYS!!" no one stopped. I screamed and left. Everyone went quiet as i screamed and stormed out.  
" Z? Hold up, I'll come with you," Erik called. I turned around and glared at him. He stopped dead in his tracks, and looked at me. I turned back around and walked away. _I'll find Heath, he always knows how to make me feel better,_ I thought to myself. I walked around for a while, avoiding the corridor that all my 'friends' were in. I finally decided that he was probably upstairs, that's where we usually talked. I looked around, and spotted him sitting on a old box. I walked up to him and sat on the box next to him, i wrapped my arm around his waist and put my head on his shoulder. He acknowledged i was there by putting his head onto of mine.  
" You and him.. last night?" he asked.  
" Ya."  
" It hurt you know... when you broke the imprint," he stated. This brought back the memory,_ Why Zo?_ It brought the tears back. They slowly rolled down my cheeks, as i tried to picture the hurt he went through a second time a round.  
" Ya, Heath i so sorry," i said weakly. Rubbing the tears away from my face. He stood up and looked down at me.  
" I guess it's OK. I mean, i know i don't want to say it, but you are right you know"  
" 'Bout what?"  
" The fact that we can't be together. You now don't age, you'll look 17, and I'll look 80! The only reason that i kept trying to stay with you is cause i LOVE you, and i always will. No matter how old we are, i will always love you , and i hope you never forget that," he kept spilling his heart out to me. I cried and cried. I loved him, but i was right, we couldn't be together, maybe for a couple of years, but even in those people would ridicule him for being with a vile, bloodsucking monster.  
" Please don't say that," he asked.  
" Don't think what?"  
" That your a vile, bloodsucking monster. Don't ever say that OK?" he asked again.  
" Heath, how did you hear that?"  
" What are you talking about, you _just_ said that," he gave me a look like i was losing it.  
" No. I didn't. I thought that."  
" Then-" a loud crash came from outside. The wood doors of the building shattered into small splinters of wood. I cringed away, not wanting to get them in my eyes. I looked over a the now busted door. I let in a sharp intake of breathe. I blinked to see if i was seeing him. Nope. This definitely wasn't a dream, cause Kalona didn't fade out of this nightmare.  
" Hello, my beautiful, beautiful A-ya," he grinned.  
" Stay away from her you jackass!" Heath yelled.  
" And what do you think that you can do to stop me?" he said pointing at himself.  
" Plenty, if you give me-" I cut him off.  
" Heath, thanks enough," i told him, he backed down a bit. " What are you doing here Kalona?" i asked sternly.  
" Isn't obvious my little blossom? I'm here for you." I heard calls from down the ladder. They were calling me. I got scared, and moved by the small hole in the ground to protect them. I stood my guard, planting my feet firmly on the ground.  
" I'm not going anywhere. Especially with you!" i spat. He clucked his tongue. I narrowed my eyes at him. _Spirit come to me._ I felt the rush of new found energy.  
" Now now now, Zoey. Don't be to hasty. You would love being with me, you'd be treated like royalty," he gloated. I looked back, Erik came out of the hole, followed by the rest. They all looked at Kalona, and gasped.  
" Everyone behind me," i said.  
" But Z-" Erik started to say.  
"NOW!" I yelled. They all huddled behind me except for Darius and Stark that stood beside me. _Get ready spirit._ Spirit boiled inside me.  
" Zoey. I came with a proposal. You come with me, and your friends won't pay any consequences. They'll live a normal life. So will you take the proposal?" he asked.  
" Never! Only in your dreams!" i shot back at him.  
" And apparently our as well," he wickedly grinned. " Come on Zoey, you enjoyed what transpired today."  
" I thought that it was someone else!" i screamed. _Take him down spirit._

Heath POV

I looked over at Zoey. I couldn't believe what i was seeing. She was _glowing_, actually glowing. A quick lightening shot of bright light shot out of her, i watched as it sped over to the jackass Kalona. It hit him right in the chest. He went flying backward, and crashed into the wall, breaking what was there in a puff of dust, and debris.  
I looked back over at Zoey, she wobbled a bit, i rushed over to her.  
" Are you OK?" I asked.  
" Ya, it just took a lot out of me. I'll be fine, now get back behind me" She said.  
" Are you sure?" i quizzed.  
" Yes, now hurry, just in case he gets up," I walked back to where i was, i kept looking back at her, she had on a straight face on. People were whispering their excitement about what just happened. I heard a rustle over where he crashed. I saw him slowly get up, dust himself off. He had a grim expression, and he walked up to Zoey so that he was looking down on her. She looked up with the same expression. He shook his head.  
" You really shouldn't have down that Zoey." he warned. She spat in his face. He smacked her with the back of his hand. She went down and didn't come up.  
" You fucking idiot!" i screamed at him. He looked over at me briefly and looked back down at her in disgust. That big guy stepped in front of Zoey, pushing Kalona back. He grimaced at Kalona.  
" Who the fuck do you think that you just struck?" he pushed again. Kalona stopped.  
" I know who the fuck I struck, now watch it or you'll get the same!" he barked.  
" I don't care. This is _our _high-priestess, and PROTECT her. You have NO right doing that to some innocent girl!" Darius threw i punch, but Kalona stopped it, squeezing down on his hand, I cringed away at the sound of his bones breaking. He screamed in pain, and threw in against the wall.

" NO! Darius!" I watched Aphrodite run over to him. She started to caress the side of his face, I couldn't hear whats she was saying to him, but she did keep kissing him. I looked back at Kalona, I wanted to run over there and kick the shit our of him, but I knew I probably wouldn't survive. He walked closer to Zoey and crouched down beside her, he picked he up and turned around.

" Hey, what the fuck do you think that you're doing!" I screamed again.

He chuckled, and turned to look at me. " Well, I'm taking what's rightfully mine," he turned around again, and jumped up in the air, he flew away, and all I could do was watch. I looked over at the others. Tears were in their eyes, Erik was on his knees crying. I walked over to him and knelt beside him, I put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me, his eyes were red from the tears.

" Don't worry, we'll get that jackass, we all will," I said. He nodded with a grim expression. I stood back up. " Guys I know that I'm the _human_, but we need to work together to get Zo back. We will get him, all of us," I tried to encourage.

" He's right you know," I looked back to see, Aphrodite standing up with Darius semi-leaning on her.

" She is the only thing in the world that could stop him, if he gets to her, we're all doomed. We need to figure out a plan," she said, she smiled at me, then looked back up to Darius.

ZPOV

I woke up and held my head. God, it was killing me, _What happened to me? _Just then I remembered. I gasped and looked around.

" Hello my love." I whipped around and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ZPOV

" Now, now, no need for that," he said and started to walk closer to me. I inched my way back on the bed he had placed me in, as hew got even closer to me. He stopped, so I stopped, I looked him over, as he did with me. " Why do you keep persisting to run away from me, when you know that you want me?" he asked.

" Why do you ask when I've already told you? And it didoesn't help your cause since you kidnapped me," I scouled. He laughed.

" You never give me chance, so I had to take matters into my own hands."

" So you hit me, and kidnapped me," I didn't ask.

" I guess you could say that." I barked out a laugh.

" So your going to hold me hear against my will then... or can I leave now?" I asked.

He grinned and stepped closer, my heart lept at the smile but I didn't move back. I looked into his eyes, and my heart started to beat faster. He proped one knee on the bed, and stared me in the eyes, not letting go of my eyes. I sank into a state... like i was hypnotized. Surely Kalona can't be that bad. I mean, I didn't even give him a chance.. wait, _WHAT was I THINKING?! _I can't fall into this, I mean, he's trying to take over the world. But, only because people entrapped him in the Earth. I kept staring at him as he inched closer to me. He slowly got closer, and put his arms around my waist.

" See, this isn't so bad is it?" he asked huskily. I nodded. He tilted his head a gently kissed the nook of my neck. I softly moaned. He moved his way up my neck, to my jaw, and finally to my lips. _I no that you've been dreaming this for a long time, my beautiful A-ya,_ he projected into my head. I moaned again. Gently caressing each of my curves along my body, he grabbed the bottom of my shirt and slowly pulled it over my head. I moved my hands to the button of his pants, and started to undo them, he put his hands on mine and pulled away from our kiss. I looked at him with dissapointment.

" Uh, uh. Not so fast my love. I go last, ladies first," that's what Erik said, you go first. I got off the bed and started to undo my pants, i got to the button, and realized what i was doing. _What the fuck are you doing?!_ I yelled at myself. _This is Kalona that your dealing with, you someone who wants to enslave the human race, and take over the world!_ Ah hell.

" Before, we do anything. I need to go to the ladies room. You mind?" I asked.

" Not at all, I'll be waiting," he said, lying down on the bed.

" I'll be right back." I grabbed my shirt and walked out the door so that he would get suspisious.

Once I got far enough, I started to run, not looking back. I ran through the hall, and out to the front gates. My curiosity got the better of me, and I looked back. I gasped and started to run faster, I saw Kalona coming after me, so close to me. I tried my hardest, and fastest to get away from him. I tripped and fell, scrapping away at me knees, palms, and grazzing my face. I looked in front of me as he landed directly in front of me. I stood up and stared at him, he started to cluck his tongue. He walked up to me and stopped to look down at me.  
" I should have known better to let you go by yourself," he said as he shook his head.  
" I guess you should have," I said then spit in his face. He whiped it off his face.  
" Watch yourself my beautiful A-ya, I wouldn't want to lose my temper on you," he warned. " I don't think that I could live if I hurt you, or do something to lose you," he raised his hand to touch my face, where I could feel a bruise making an appearance.  
" I already regret hitting you, you know," he said stepping back only a step. Only if I could get away. I turned around and started to run as fast as I could... once again. I didn't let my curiosity get the better of me this time. I kept running and running. But I ran into something that felt like a wall, I looked up and Kalona was once again looking down on me with a smug grin on his face.  
" Why do you keep running from me?" he asked.  
" Because, all you want to do is take the world in your hand, enslave all man kind and Vamyres. Plus, your a douche, no let me go or I swear to the godess that I'll kill you!" I screamed.  
" Shh, shh now." He patted down my hair, I slapped away his hand. " Ouch, that wasn't very nice. Zoey, you might think that I am the darkest of the dark, but I'm not. I could easily be good as I could be bad. With you I could be good, and with Nerferet, I could be the one that you claim me to be, could I not?" he proposed.  
" NO! It doesn't work that way Kalona. You just can't to that. You have to choose. Good or bad, you can't be both, do you not understand the words coming out of my mouth?" I asked.  
" Listen to me Zoey, I wasn't always like this, you just need to believe me, no co-operate, and nothing will happen."  
" Two words, Fuck...you." I spat in his face again, and kneed him in the groin. He buckled and held his crotch muttering many curses as he fell and landed with a thump on the ground. I started to run back to the gate, I quickly climbed up and jumped down, I sprinted down the icy street trying not to fall. _I no, I'll go to Sister Mary Angela! _I ran in the direction to the Alley.  
" ZOEY!!" I heard a yell from up above, I didn't need to look, I already knew who it was. I was getting tired, way to tired to keep running, but I had to keep a steady stride if I wanted to make it. " COME TO ME MY A-YA!" he yelled again.  
" FUCK OFF!!, leave me alone!" I yelled back.  
" But if I did that, then I could not have you," he whispered in my ear. My feet came off the ground, I kicked my legs around to make it more difficult for him to fly. He scopped up my legs and began to fly faster. " I warned you, did I not?," he said.  
" Let me go you ass!" I started to squirm and move in his arms, again to make it difficult. I got tired, and slumped back into his arms, feeling defeated.  
" See, it's this much easier?" he asked as he landed in the school parking lot. He set me down and started to walk, pushing me to go in front of his so that I wouldn't run again. I don't think that I really could do it, I was out of energy, I was ready to crash and sleep for days. He lead me to his room, and opened up the door. I crawled onto the bed, and curled up, trying to fall asleep, figure out a plan to get out of here, and cry. Tears leeked from my eyes in streams. I was never going to see my friends and Grandma again, loud heaves escaped my chest as I cried. I felt the bed go down slightly as Kalona sat.  
" Now, now, stop crying. I hate to see a beautiful woman cry," he said brushing my hair away from my eyes and whipping the tears away, though there was no point to doing this cause more tears relased the others. Thinking that I was know spending the rest of my life with him, never seeing everyone that I love again, and I might not be able to stop him alone. " Stop crying and try to get some sleep my love," he got up, I heard his foot steps, he opened the door, left, and shut the door, I made sure that I couldn't hear his foot steps anymore before I got up and went to the window. I looked outside the window, thinking what the others were doing right now.

EPOV

I sat on one of the boxes that was still intact. I had my head in my hands, I told the others to go back down, there was no point to them being up here.  
I kept thinking of what had just happened, and whay i could do to het Zoey back. Godess knows what he's doing to her right now. I can't believe that I let him take her away. UGH! I'm such a idiot.  
" Why couldn't I save her, I can't believe that he finally got her," I said to myself. I started to walk to the ladder to go back downstairs. I walked down the corridors, just walking for minutes on end. I ended up where everyone wlse was. They all looked at me with simpathy.  
" We're really sorry Erik, we should have done something, it was just that we were all kinda freaked. We weren't expecting Kalona to bust through our front door," Damien said. Jack sat beside him with Dutchess besdie him, she was lying down as Jack gently pet her.

" It's OK guys, we'll get her back if it's the last thing that we do," they all nodded. " I've been thinking for a while on how to get her back, this is what we're going to do...."

ZPOV

" I woke up in the same position that I fell asleep in. The only thing that was different was the man that was sitting on the base of the bed looking at me adoration. It made me sick at the fact that I let _this_ man, person, THING, take me away. I looked at him in disgust.

" Tsk, tsk. Get that sour look off your face. It isn't a very good look for you."

" Shut up," I said in irritation.

" Why won't you just give me a chance? I no that you think that I'm some freak that wants to enslave everyone that lives on the planet, but still, everyone gets a chance."

" You aren't everyone, now are you?" I shot back.

" I could be, or we could be if you really wanted," he said. I just looked at him, not saying anything, and not even blinking. " Can you please stop that?" I just kept staring and said nothing. He stood up, and held out a hand. " Come my love, let us be off, we have a long day ahead." I looked at his hand, and turned to slide off the bed myself. " Don't be that way, you can trust me." My eyebrow rose, and my arms crossed, and again, I stood there and looked at him. I looked over to the door to see that it was open. Without him leading me, I walked past him and through the doors, but I was immideately stopped by a woman with orange- red hair. I looked at her in astonishment, then hate. Neferet.

" Zoey."

" Neferet."

" I see that my love has brought you here. I heard you tried to run."

" Ya and?" I stated.

" Well certain actions, have punishments. And you Zoey, must be punished for what you have done," she said. Godess, she still had that hatefull look in her eyes.

" Screw you Neferet," I said and walked around her. She grabbed my shoulder, and spun me around, her other hand was raised to stike, she started to come down, I cringed, but a hand grabbed her by the wrist. I looked up to see Kalona with a angered look upon his face.

" Neferet! What in God's name are you doing?!" he boomed.

" What do you think? I'm punishing this poor excused of a life form, she did something that isn't shined upon here. And once we find her friends, I plan to do more than this!" She a sured.

" So help me Neferet, if I ever find out that you touched her, you will recieve a heavier punishment then you could ever think of," he threatened. He threw her arm down, and she backed away in defeat, she still looked at me with hate. And I looked back at her, plainly. _OK Zoey, get it together. You _need _ to think! HOW the hell do you get out of here?_ I thought about many things as soon as I asked myself. I could run now, but I would probably get caught again. I could wait a couple days, pretend that I'm under his spell thing. Then when he doesn't know, I'll get away. That sounded good, ya I'd do that. Starting now. Ok, now you need to start to play him. I sighed, slumped my shoulders, and looked at the ground. He looked over at me.

" Neferet leave, I'll talk to you more about this later." She opened her mouth to say something, but he put up his hand. " GO!" he yelled, she ran off.

He lifted my chin, so that I was looking at his face. His eyes. I looked deep into them, but looked back down to he ground. " Zoey, what is it?"

" You, know what? I've been thinking. I'm tired of trying to fight you off, and avoid you. The only thing that I only want _IS_ you, and I shouldn't tell myself anything else." I groaned internally. God that was lame! He'll never buy that. I looked back up to him, avoiding his eyes. I watched over his face, he looked at me solemly.

" See, I knew that you couldn't stay away from me long. You know that you belong with me, and I promise you, that I will never hurt you again, you'll be treated like royalty, and that I will love you forever." I nodded. He leaned in. Oh godess he's going in for a kiss. He pressed his lips to mine, I did what I told myself to, I pretended that it was Erik. I pressed my lips back agaist his. But Erik, was now lost in thought. This felt right for some reason, me kissing Kalona. _FOCUS! _I screamed to myself. I was right, I needed to stay on track. Oh my godess, I'm scytsofrenic. I hear voices in my head, and i listen to them, godess I'm screwed in life. He broke away from the kiss, and looked down at me, I gazed up at him, but my eyes ventured elsewhere, like they had a mind of their own. I skimmed down to kis bare chest, and adored the chiseled abs, and the perfect little, V, that shaped down into his.... my eyes widened. What was I doing? Stop it Zoey. I quickly looked back up at him, and he was smugly smiling me, like he knew that i was admiring his body.

" Shall we go?" he asked as he took my hand into his.

" Where?" I asked.

" I've arranged a meeting of all the student and Vampryes that are present." He said as we started to walk.

" For what?" I asked, pretending to be intrigued.

" You," he bluntly stated. I stopped, he looked back at me puzzled. " What's the matter?"

" Nothing, just thinking." I started to walk again. He shrugged. We walked to the meeting in silence. But I kept think of what I needed to do, to get away, I only had a rough draft really. Pretend that I cared, and ' loved' him, and some how escape. I just hoped to Nyx that my friends would come. Wait.. Nyx, I could ask her! I walked up the stairs, to the small stage that was built, in the caf. I quickly took a seat, and covered my face with my hair, so that no one could recognize me. But, damn Kalona came up to me and croutched. He lifted my chin up, and brushed the hair from my face. He walked to the front of the stage, and everyone looked at me, a small discussion started.

" Enough!" he shouted, the crowd of people stopped talking, but many eyes were still looking at me.

" Today, is a glorious day, I have finally found, and captured my A-ya. She has agreed to stay. I have made ground rules. No one, I mean no one, is to touch her, aside from me, unless you are giving permission, from either myself, or her. If anyone, disobeys her, a brutal punishment will be brought down upon that person. And finally, I want you to welcome her back, and treat her with the respect that you treat me. Understood?!" he yelled.

" YES!!" many people called.

" Then you may depart, go back to your dorms, classes will start shortly." The crown depleeted as they left to go back. Some mingled to talk to others, but the ones who did stay, kept looking back at me. It made me feel akward. Kalona walked up to me, I stood up, and followed him. I looked back, and others looked at me with jealousy, mostly girls though.

"So my love... what you would you like to do today?" he asked.

"I have absolutely no idea, I am still kinda tired though," I said, which wasn't a lie, I really was, everything that's happened worn me down.

"Then we shall go back to our room, "he said. Ah hell.

"It's really OK, I'm sure that you have stuff to do." Please, oh please Nyx let him say OK.

"You no need to worry, nothing will happen yet, at least not right now. Besides, I think that I deserve a break." Ah hell. Thank you Nyx. Damn, that ruins my plans.

"If you wish then," I said. We again walked in complete silence. He opened the door for me and I

walked in. " Thank you, " I mumbled. I jumped onto the bed, and stretched. I lay on my side. I was

anxious. Oh please don't spoon me. But again, no luck. He crawled in the bed beside me, and draped

his arm around my waist. He clutched me tighter against him, and he settled his head, by the crook of

my neck, he kissed me continuously. I giggled. Oh my Goddess, was I actually enjoying this? But he

finally stopped and settled back in the crook of my neck. And that's the last thing I remember.

Me falling asleep in Kalona's arms, like I dreamed, every time I didn't fall asleep with a man.

"Zoey," a familiar voice called. I sat up in the bed. UGH! Not another dream. Goddess, wake up!!

"Zoey," he called again. I looked over to see Kalona over by the door, closing it as he entered. "Good,

you're awake," he said. He strutted over to the bed, and sat down beside me. He put his hand on my

cheek, and leaned in and kissed me. I tried to pull away. But something stopped me, a small voice in

my head.

_Zoey, stop, you know that you want this. Just give in. You and I were made for each other, and _

_nothing can stop that. Nothing._ That's what it, _he _ was saying. I tried to pull away.

" Stop it," I said, pushing against him.

_You know that you want this, you even said that you were tired of staying away._

" I don't care, stop... I don't want to do this," I pushed back, but he kept kissing me. He went down

my jaw. " Please stop" I begged. He laughed. He pushed me down so that I was lying down on back,

he trailed more kisses down to my shoulder, then between my breasts. I gasped at the new found

pleasure. _Goddess please stop. _

_Stop fighting, this could be pleasurable if you stop and take it all in. _He kept going down my body,

he was now on my stomach. He stopped at the top of me pants. _Well these need to come off._ He

unbuttoned my jeans, and slid them off. He threw them across the room.

" Sit up," I don't know why I did it. But I complied. He grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over

my head, and to threw that across the room. So I was left in my underwear and bra.

" I can't do this," I was thinking more clearly now that he wasn't touching me, but that didn't last

long. His warm hands, trailed up and down my body, all my curves. His touch was electric, it made a

warmning sensation course through my body. I shivered in excitment. He reached around me to

undo the clasp of my bra, he unhooked it, the bra slid off me body. I was left have naked in front of

my enemy. My enemy! I immediately covered my chest, and reached for my bra, but Kalona beat me

to it. He grabbed it and put it behind his back.

" Give that back," I ordered.

" Why you seemed to be liking it so far. What made you change your mind?" he asked. I tried my

best not to tell the exact truth, but my mouth had a mind of it's own.

" Because, I don't love you, I don't want to be or stay around you anymore. I lied OK LIED!" I yelled,

and clapped a hand over my mouth, now regreting that I said that. Ah hell, now how am I going to get

out of here? I looked at him, his face was cross, he got off the edge of the bed and stood beside it still

looking at me.

" I knew that you were lying, I should have known. I should have never believed you. You do know,

even though I might not seem or show it, I am a pretty good person. And I do love you, ever since

those women made you for me." He said.

" Well, I might have been your love then, but I'm me now, someone completely different. I. Am. Not.

A-ya. Do you not understand that?!" I barked, and he cringed. It shouldn't have but, I felt guilty. He

went over to the chair closest to the bed, and sat in it, he looked at me again, with sadness in his

eyes.

" So, your telling me that you have absolutely no feelings no feelings for me?" Goddess, this isn't a dream, and if it was, it was a nightmare. I thought about what he asked, I opened my mouth to say something, but even though I hated him, he deserved the truth.

" Yes." I paused. " I can't say that I don't, A-ya is and will be apart of me for the rest of my life," I

looked down in shame. " I do, and probably will always have feelings for you." A single tear-drop

leeked from my eye. I sighed. I didn't realize that Kalona had gotten up, and walked up to me as was

now standing in front of me. He knelt, and I looked up to him. His face was gentle. A face I'd never

seen on him before, like he was someone plain, normal. I still had my arms wrapped around me. I was

on the edge of the bed, my feet hanging off the edge. I looked at him, staring at the new face of

someone, that I used to love in my past life, his face calm, and loving. Like Erik's face everytime that

we looked at eachother. When we weren't mad at eachother.

" Zoey, I'm sorry."

I took a deep breathe, trying to clear my head. I thought about, what would happen if I _did_ go with

him. Disaster, the end of the world, he would have access to all the elements. Or, he could change, if I

made him change. But my mind had other ideas, my mind swarmed me with the feeling of his touch.

He unwrapped my arms, and put his around my waist and stayed there, I was a little stunned, but I

put my hands around his head, to hold him close to me. I no longer cared about the world around me.

He looked up at me, I looked back down at him. I leaned down and kissed he, he kissed me back

with h e pushed me back, his lips still on mine. I couldn't believe that I was doing this with

the one that I swore I would stop, but I didn't care that I was now comtributing to the problem. I

didn't care that I was making this worse, the only thing I cared about, was us. The world no longer

exsisted, I was his and only his now, I was truly now tired of running from him, and staying away. I

would stay with him, and anyone that tried to hurt him, or interfere with his goals, would need to

deal with me. He now had what he wanted, and I now had what I had wanted all along. Him. He

broke away from the kiss.

" I love you Zoey, I will always. I wasn't lying earlier, you'll be treated like a goddess. Anyone, that

hurts you, or defies you in anyway will, pay." He promised.

" And I love you, anything that you need I'm there. If anyone tries to hurt you, they'll hear from me."

That's when we made love. This was different then what me and Erik did, this was better. We were

expressing out love for eachother, with Erik, we had pointless sex, he said that he loved me, and I said

that to him. That may have been true then, but it's no longer the truth, Kalona was my new love. He

made love to me gently, he had a slow pleasurable pace, that made me moan.

I gasped. " Kalona!" he kissed my neck, and started to move faster, but still a gentle pace. I

wrapped my arms around his neck, and held him close. He held me closer to, his arms were still

around me from earlier. I brought his head up to mine, I looked at him before I kissed him. He

groaned into my mouth, I moaned in response.

" Ugh, Zoey," he groaned, and that was it, he spilled his seed into me. We lay there for many

minutes, him on top of me, both panting. He got up off of me, I sat up and looked as he went and got

dressed. I decided that I should get dressed aswell. I picked up my clothes that were scattered across

the room.

" I just realized that I only have one pair of clothing," I stated as I put my shirt back on.

" Don't worry, that will be taken care of."

I ajusted my shirt, and walked up to Kalona, I put my fingers through his, he squeezed my hand, I

squeezed back. I smiled as I looked at him, he smiled back. We walked out of the room, and walked

around the school. Class was just starting, so people were walking the grounds. Many girls looked

Kalona's way, I glared at them. Kalona laughed which made my head turn.

" Yes? What was that for?" I asked, a little pissed still. Thinking about others looking and fantisizing

about someone that was mine, usually did that to me.

" It's just that, many girls look at me, you can't stop them all," he said. I barked a single laugh.

" Watch me."

EPOV

" You guys got that? No matter what, we go to the school, we need to think of what to do _exactly_.

We need to get Zoey back." I said.

" Yall could go there, pretending that we've given up, and 'join' them, then when the moments right,

then get Z, and come back," Stevie Rae proposed.

" Yep, guys, I want you to make plans tonight, then tommorow, we disuss our opptions, then pick the best one. Got it?" they all nodded and left to their rooms. I stayed there to think about what she was doing, and what the perv was doing to her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- ZPOV

I giggled as Kalona kissed, and nuzzled into my neck, I was sitting on his lap, and we were sitting on

the wall that I found Nala. _Where is she anyway, I haven't seen her all day?_

" I think that we should go, there's another meeting I schelduled in about 10 minutes," he said, I

shifted off his lap. He jumped from the wall, and landed with a small thump. He looked up at me with

his arms open, I thought about it, then jumped, he caught me, but didn't let me go. Instead he

jumped up and started to fly to the cafeteria.

" So what's the meeting about this time?" I asked.

" You'll see." I sighed, he looked down at me and laughed. It didn't take long before we were at the

hall where the caf was. He let me down, and we walked the rest of the way. As we got to the large

doors of the cafeteria, we could see that there were still students going into the meeting. They all

stopped as we walked up, Kalona opened the door for me, and I walked in with him close behind.

Girls were still eyeing him, guess they need to know that he's taken, I need to put them back in their

place. I grabbed his hand again, he pulled me along to the small platform. Conversation racked the

large room, but as soon as Kalona, or Erebus, as they know him walked up to the front, the room

went silent. I walked up to his side, to take my new place.

" I called you all here today for a special occasion. I Erubus, as you know, had found the love that I

had lost long ago..." I looked up at him but he wasn't there, because he was down on one knee. My

eyes widened as he had a small velvet case with a ring in it.

" ...and I plan to marry her," he looked up at me with hope in his eyes, another side that was new to

me. My eyes swelled up with tears. I nodded, in agreement, he stood up and put the ring on my

finger. After that he hugged me. Most people cheered, those who didn't were girls, then there was

Neferet. I looked at her and smiled smugly, she grimaced at me.

" On this occasion, your classes are cancelled for the rest of the week," everyone cheered. " The

wedding will be held 1 week from today, you are all expected to come, and take part in the festivities!

No go!" one last cheer erupted from the crowd, and they started to leave. He turned back to me, I

embraced him, he wrapped his black wings around us. We were in total darkness. We held eachother

for a couple minutes, then kissed, his lips were soft and warm. This felt right to me. He freed us from

his wings, and we went off back to the room.

" I'm kinda hungry," I said.

" Well let's get something to eat then, and after that, we can plan the wedding," he said. I nodded

in response. We went to the staff room and sat down to eat. We were brought roast beef, potatoes,

salad, and a glass of wine. I was about to take a bite, but my gag reflex acted up, and I ran to the

bathroom, I could hear Kalona calling after me. But I knew that I could stop or I was going to throw up

right there. I got into the bathroom, at that point I didn't care what gender I just ran into, I went to

the toilet, and puked my guts out.

" Ugh!" I coughed, spitting out the saliva that tasted like vomit. I felt someone rub my back, I

suspected that it was Kalona, so I didn't look back. I spit one last time, and stood up stumbled a little,

he put his hands on my shoulders to steady me. I felt a little dazed, dizzy actually.

"Come, let's get you back to the room," he said in a concerned tone. I walked out of the bathroom, with him right on my heels. My stomach was churning, and I felt nauseous. I stumbled into out room, and fell on to the bed, and laid there looking at the ceiling, my hands over my abdomen. He sat beside me, looking up at him, I smiled, but he didn't smile back. My smile dropped, but I kept looking at him.

" What?" I asked. " I'm probably just sick or something, nothing to worry about," I explained. His face still had the concerned look.

" You're probably right, you just need rest.. I'll bring you something later on," he put his hand on my head then left the room. I looked back up at the ceiling. I kept trying to figure out what was wrong with me, but I couldn't get it. I was probably right. I was just........ sick. Oh god, please, if I am sick, don't let this happen, not now, not me!

_You're not dying child._ I was shocked at first to hear a voice, but I recognized it.

_Nyx? _I asked.

_Yes, it's me u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, I've come to tell you two thing. 1. _She laughed_, you're not dying. _

_You've been blessed. And 2. You must get out of here, this is not the place for you, Kalona isn't one to _

_play with. _My brow furrowed.

_I'm not _playing_ with him, and what do you me I've been _blessed_? _I asked.

_Figure that out for yourself, you're smart. But you MUST get out of here, he's only using you, he _

_doesn't love you. You'll regret your choice of staying with him. Do what I tell you u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya, you _

_got to get out of here for your safety. _She ordered.

" You can't TELL me what to do anymore! He does love me! You're against him aren't you?! What

did he ever do to you!? He's just trying to make things the way they're supposed to be!" I yelled.

_Do not tell me that you have gone against who you really are Zoey? And what you think he's _

_trying to make is right, then you must think again, Zoey, remember what he's done. Try to think what _

_he will do, it's not safe there. You got to get out of there, back to your friends, they aren't safe without _

_you, you are there power, the backbone of the group. They can't survive without you._

" JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!! You're trying to turn me against him!" I yelled. I waited for a response,

but there was no sound, only the sound of my ragged breathing. I thought of what she said, why is it

not safe here? I'm probably safer here than anywhere, especially with those, those, UGH! I don't even

have a word for them. She _was_ trying to turn me against him, the one that I loved, the one that loved

me. That left me with the one thing that she said in the beginning. That I was blessed. What did she

mean? I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. My mouth still tasted like puke. I opened up the

cupboard behind the mirror, and I stepped back a little startled, something had fallen out. I picked up

the box and looked at it. Ah hell, really?

" A pregnancy test!?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- miracle

ZPOV

I paced back and forth, looking at the small box that I found. She was joking, trying to play with me, I knew that she didn't like Kalona, and thought that he was trying to destroy the world. But I, and only I knew what he was really like, I've seen a side of him that no one else has seen, a sweeter, gentler side.

But what if I was pregnant. What would happen? I didn't know if it was Erik's. I groaned. Please not that...that jackass, and I didn't know if it was Kalona's. Maybe I should take it just in Case. But, I've never heard of a Vamp getting pregnant, I didn't know that it was possible. I sighed, I didn't know what to do, maybe I wasn't sick, maybe I was pregnant, it still didn't make any sense to me.

I sat on the bed to look at the pregnancy test box. I flipped it around to read it. Skimming over the small writing, I saw the blue dot is negative, red is positive.

" Hmm." I advanced to the bathroom, concluding that I was going to take the test for safe purposes. I dropped by pants and did my thing. I waited and pulled my pants back up, setting the test on the box, and again started to pace back and forth in the bathroom, the clock seemed to be taking longer today. I watched as the clock hit 2 minutes. I wanted to peer at the test, but was to nervous. I got the courage and scaned the test. It took me a bit to get to the answer, but I saw it, I

was....

EPOV

" What ideas have you gotten so far?" I asked to the group infront of me, composed of all my friends, and Aphrodite. I viewed each face, somw with blank faces, which meaned they had absolutely no clue, and some with a ideas. " Well?"

" Well I might not of thought of an idea, as much as it is excrusiatingly painful for me to say this, I do agree with Stevie Rae," I rolled my eyes at what just Aphrodite said.

" Or... we could wait till night, when everyone is in class. Then we find her and snatch her," Heath interjected.

" If Kalona hasn't gotten to her already," Erin whispered.

" Erin! Don't say that, she's strong enough, we _all_ know that," I yelled.

" Hey, I hate to say it Erik, but you know, and I know that it's always a possibility, we need to think of all of the things that could happen if we do this, and her putting up a fight cause Kalona got to her, IS one if the possibiblities."

I sighed. " I no. But I don't like to think about it, let alone hear it," I said.

" No one does, it's just... just the facts," Shaunee said.

" Exactly what I was going to say twin," Erin said, Shaunee turned and gave her a large smile.

" Well anymore Ideas?" I asked.

" Your the braniac, aside from Damien, you think of something," Aphrodite said.

" I did, but it just involves beating the shit out of Kalona," I said, turning my back to them. " We got to chose something. If we pretend to be like them, and wait to long, we could then end up like the rest. But then we could get caught if we just storm the place. We need to put it to a vote, alright, who wants to storm the school?" I asked, turning back to them. They looked at eachother, no one put up their hand.

" And pretend?" No one hesitated, they all put their hand up. Well not the red fledglings. " You guys realize what the risks are in this? We could actually become like the others. We could get caught," I warned.

" Anything to save Zo, I mean isn't she the only one that can help us?" Heath said.

" Yep, she's part of our group, we all love her, and we need to save, her. It's the only way," Damien said. Jack was holding his hand, and sunken into him, like always.

" I think that we should do it," Jack peeped.

" I don't think that you should go Jack," Damien said protectively.

" I can take care of mysekf you know," he argued. Damien didn't say anything else, while Jack looked back at me, waiting for what I was going to say, Damien gazed at him with fearce protection.

" I think that we should go back, not just for her, but for everyone in the world," we all turned to Aphrodite with shock, she's never been this considerate. " What? I don't want to die."

" Well, I guess that we need to go back, well I think that we should plan out and get there as soon as possible. Let's get started."

ZPOV

My mouth dropped. Positive. I _was _pregnant.

" Oh my god." I heard the door of the bedroom close, I paniced and wrapped the test in toilet papaer, and threw it in the small garbage can beside my feet. I quickly walked to the bedroom to see Kalona standing there looking around. He saw me and I walked up to me.

" Are we OK?"

" Ya, I am. I think that I just had like a couple hour flu." I sighed. Titling his head, he looked at me with confusement.

" What's wrong?" he quizzed. I looked into his eyes for a few seconds. I thought about what he would say, how he'd react. I then thought of what a father he would be like, I smiled at the new thought.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really?" he asked. Smiling, I nodded. A large handsom smile spread across his face. He boomed out laughter as he grabbed me by my hips and spun me around in the air. I laughed along with him. He set me down, and looked back into my eyes, but his smile didn't last long, the light in his eyes faded and his smile became a frown.

" What's wrong?" I asked.

" All the women who have bore my children, died. I'm afraid that you'll be like the rest of those women," he said with deepened sadness. He was right, all the women did die, but I had a feeling that this wasn't like other babies.

" Don't worry about me. I have a feeling about the baby, something different. But, if I happen to die, you must promise me that you will watch over our child with your life."

"I will, I will guard the child with my life," he said, the smile came back, aswell as the light in his eye. "But why am I worrying, this isn't the time! We should be celebrating. Come, I suppose that you're still hungry?" I wasn't until he mentioned it. My stomach rumbled with ferocity. I nodded.

We walked to the teachers area again, this time Kalona asked for something a little more... celebatory. Champagne, with steak, baked potato, and salad.

I got through half of my steak and had to stop, I took one last sip of my champagne, I couldn't eat anymore, I felt like I was going to pop like a balloon. I sighed in content, and looked over to see that Kalona was still eating, he stared over at me and smiled. I smiled back. He got up and offered his hand, I took it, we strolled around the campous for about an hour before I got tired and suggested we went back to the room.

" What would you like to do my love?" he asked.

" I don't really know actually... what about you?"

" Movie?"

" Sure, which one?" I asked. We walked over to a case with some movies in it. Shuffling through them, he pulled out three cases, bringing them back to me he rhymed them off.

" The princess bride, A walk to remember, and The nightmare before christmas."

" A walk to remember, I heard that it was good." While he set the movie up, I went to the bed and crawled under the sheets, exhasted from the day. Figuring out that you were pregnant at 17, was pretty tiring, but since bad things were happening to me, why not add another right? But I have to admit I was egar, and happy to start a family with the one I loved.

He sprawled across the bed next to me, moving closer to him, I settled myself on his chest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

EPOV

"Guys come on, we need to move, its been 4 months. I can't keep waiting like this," I said annoyed.

" Erik, we're trying, you know, planning this isn't the easiest thing to do. We've needed to plan everything out. We all want Z back, but we can't do it as fast as we all want." Damien said with a sad expression on his face. I sighed once again, and paced back and forth waiting for the others to finish putting their stuff together.

" Erik can you please stop pacing like that, it's making me more nervous than I already am!" Erin pleaded. Shaunee shook her head in agreement. I stopped and leaned agaisnt a wall, resting my head back to it aswell, closing my eyes, thinking of everything that could be happening to her. I just hope that he hasn't gotten to her yet.

" Goddess, please let her be alright," I whispered to myself. I opened my eyes and looked at them. They were packing the remainder of their clothing, Stark putting on his arrows, with bow in hand.

" There, I think we're ready to go," Darius said. " I think we should go over the precautions one more time, just to be careful, we don't need to lose anyone," he grabbed Aphrodite as he said that, making sure she was close.

We went over everything that needed to happen, and if something like say, Kalona finding that we were faking, what we would do.

" So when are we forming the circle? I mean we need Z for that right?" Jack asked.

" No, but I prefer to have the preistess with us when we do it. We will have more power - which is what we need- for it," Darius answered.

" Ok, so we've com gone over everything right?" everyone nodded, " good, now lets go."

" Hey, Nerd Herd? do you actually think -honestly- that Kalona has gotten to Zoey?" Aphrodite asked. The room went silent as all heads turned towards me. I looked back at each and everyone of them. Thinking about what my answer was. Of course I didn't want Kalona getting to her -if he hasn't already- but then I needed to think logically. What did I think.

" I think... I think there's a possiblility that he has, but like I said before, we need to think positivily," I stated for the hundredth time. I hated thinking about him and Zoey, what they were doing, and what they could be doing. I shuddered. My thoughts somehow always ending back to that monster and Zoey.

" Ok, I think that we're finally ready to go. Everyone is sure that they have all the belongings that they want and need?" Darius asked, we nodded in response. As I started to walk to the entrance of the underground tunnels, a small hand stopped me. I turned around and looked down to stare Stevie Rae in the eye, her face full of concern and worry.

" Erik, please be careful. I don't want to lose y'all. And be sure to bring back Z, I miss her like mad, I just wish I could come and help you guys. But the others need me to watch them and make sure nothing happens to them. Please promise me that all of y'all will come back, and by all I mean Z to," she looked into my eyes. Searching for the answer.

" I promise that I will bring Zoey back, I'll bring all of us home, and I'll stop Kalona from causing anymore trouble. I'm just as worried as you are about her, maybe more. I love her and will do anything to help her, take care Stevie Rae, I'll see you soon." I gave her a tight squeeze and followed after the others.

I climbed up after the others, and met them at the front, where the doors used to be. Where Kalona came in and took Zoey. I shook my head to get rid of the memory. I gazed at every face there. Aphrodite and Darius, Erin and Shaunee, Damien and Jack, then Stark, who stood with a solid stance, ready for anything that was going to be thrown at him, but a anxious look was in his body language, and on his face. Darius was ready, no anxiety, no frustration, no fear. But the others were all worried of what was about to take place. Jack was shaking, Damien's arm around him for reasurance. The twins holding eachothers hand, fear and worry plastered on their face and set in their eyes.

" Let us be off," Darius stated. He grabbed Aphrodite's hand, and began to walk. I ran up beside Darius and looked at him, he nodded in acknowledgement of my presence, I nodded back. "So. How's it go?" I looked over and stared at him blankly. Then erupted in laughter. The others looked at me puzzled, I'd been moody and depressed for the past four months and I was now breaking up with laughter.

" Erik? Are you ok?" Jack asked sheepishly.

I turned to look at him. Calming down, I said, " ya I am, I just needed to laugh," and with that I started walking forward again towards the school. " Well, It will probably take us a few more mintues to get to the school. Everyone still ok with this?" I asked.

" Of course! We want Z back, and I think we'd do anything to get her back, right?" Damien stated while the others agreed.

Shaunee piped up, " what about you pretty boy?" she added with a joking wink, I chuckled. " You still up for this? you have been awfully quiet this whole time. I almost forgot you were here." I heard Heath gulp. I mean, yes, I did kinda resent him for still liking Zoey, and he was link to her. I mean he's her Consort. But I didn't want anything to happen to him, well, not really. I needed to protect him for Zoey.

" Ya of course im good with this still, i mean, anything for Zo right?" Heath said, in a voice that was probably a little more shakey then he wanted. I continued to walk to our destination. I stopped as I saw the school, as did everyone else. A dark cloud had taken permanent residence over the campus. Kalona's raven mockers flew high, some perched on top of the buildings. I watched in shick at the newer condition of the school, yes it was dark before, but this time is was darker, more, evil. The school looked is good shaoe, same as when I studied and taught for a short period of time. But, I could tell that it was different, I could tell that this wasn;t the school I had grown to love as my home.

" Let's go," I said quickly, eager to again see Zoey. Walking only a short distance, we reached the front gates. I jumped back as they opened. No doubt that someone was watching us, let alone expecting us. We cautiously walked in, everyone behind Darius and I.

" I've see you've finally managed to arrive." I quickly ripped around, as did the others, There stood Kalona. His black wings folding back into place behind him. His black eyes peered into mine, I kept his gaze before straightening my posture and walking to him. I halted before him, and slighty tilted my head up.

" We've come because we're tired. Tired of running and tired of fighting to stay away. We ask for your forgiveness and ask if we may come back here and stay under your rule." Of course everything I just said there was complete bullshit, but I had to get Z back. Not only did we just want and need her back, we needed her to help us get Kalona the fuck out of here, and send him back to hell were he belonged.

`` Hmm, an intersting proposal. I`m not much of a forgiver though, if you haven`t figured that out by now. Maybe I should consult someone. Zoey!'' he called. I looked around frantically, searching her out. My eyes got became enlarged as I saw her approaching from behind us. The group muttering happy comments about her, about seeing her again, watching as she came up near us. But she didn't even look at us as she passed. She took a spot beside Kalona, he leaned down and kissed her on the lips. I bristled. A small smile was now etched onto her beautiful face. The scene that had just taken place was now burned into my mind. Playing again after it finished.

I grazed my eyes up and down her body. Stopping to look in her face. She looked just as stunning as she ever has.. Her eyes, just as dark, that you could get yourself lost. Her hair just as wavy, falling down over her shoulders, a rich dark chocolate colour that I urned to put my hands in, bring her face to mine, and kiss her supple lips again. Gawking at her white dress that flowed down to the top of her ankle was amazing. Her scar from one of the Raven Mockers attack was visible on her exposed shoulder. She like Kalona wore no shoes, but her nails were painted a midnight black, as were her fingernails. If it wasn't for her skintone, I would say that she resembled Nyx. I finally looked back into her eyes, she focused on me for a moment. Her eyes softened like they did when we gazed into eachothers eyesm but as soon as it occured, it disappeared. My heart giving a lonely cry for her. I dropped my head down to look at the floor, I was going to wait like that till she was asked to leave. I decided that I should bring my head up, so I didn't appear in total love with her, I really didn't need him figuring out our plan that we'd been working on for four months, in a span on ten minutes.

kalona chuckled. " As you see my princess, your," he paused and looked at us, "friends, have wandered back here. Asking for my forgiveness and asking if they could stay here again? What do you think?" he asked. She looked up at him, I could tell that she wasn't her 'Kalona is a jackass' self. He _had_ gotten to her, he finally managed to get to her. I now knew that I had to act fast. I just hoped that it wasn't to late.

"Well," she broke off before restarting, " I think that everyone should get a second chance, a new start, like I was." She said, Kalona took his eyes away from her face to peer at us. It was a short time before he said, " as you wish my love. " Another small pause," I shall let you return. You shall not challenge me in any way, or contridict me. And let me warn you, if any of you so happen to touch my Zoey. There. Will. Be. Punishments." He spat out each word in the last sentence. "Agreed?" his face was stern. Serious.

I turned toward my group, and walked there slowly. Nodding to them, they nodded back. I turned back towards Kalona.

" We agree." I stated roughly.

" Excellent! The rooms that you once occupied are still vacant I believe. So be ready to return to class tomorrow. Except for you vamp, your teaching will be suspended until further notice. And I want to speak with you, the warrior, and the red one. Two hours. Meet me at the East wall, where your," he laughed, " friend, was shot by the arrow." I quickly glared at him for laughing at the fact Stark shot Stevie Rae while he was still one of the evil red fledglings.

" So be it," Darius bellowed. " We shall all be present as you ask." He bowed to make it more believable. Kalona took ahold of Zoey's hand and walked even more into the darkness, out of my sight.

" That wasn't awkward at all," I turned to Erin, a small smile was on her slender face. Shaunee was beside her laughing. I lightly laughed while I bent down to pick up my bag, as was everyone else.

Starting towards the dorms, then Jack quietly piped up beside.

" Umm, was it just me, or did Zoey look pregnant?"


End file.
